Harley and the Elrics
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: A oneshot fanfic with OC Flame State Alchemist Harley Dupre and the Elric brothers battling a water alchemist. You'll see Harley again soon, so this is just a glimpse of her. (I'm not the best at summaries.)


**Hi, everyone! PrincessTutu22 here. This is another OC fanfic for my Fullmetal Alchemist OC Harlene Dupre. I'm trying my hand at writing action scenes for future fanfics so any feedback would be welcome. And I'd also like to thank a friend for some editing he helped me with. For a visual of Harley, here's a link to her picture: art/Harlene-Rapier-Dupre-535101381 I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. (But it is so amazing!)**

"I appreciate you coming all the way down from Central Command in Mustang's place, Harley. But winning this fight hasn't become anymore achievable!" Ed clapped his hands together, and pressed then down on the adjacent iron platform. He pulled out an iron rod and threw it at our attacker.

"Well sorry I haven't been much help. It's not like I haven't had any time to prepare myself with all the _water_ being shoved at me!"

I snapped a trail of fire at the opposing alchemist, only to have him dodge it, "Tch."

"Now now, you guys", mediated Alphonse, "We're here to fight him, not each other."

"Not my fault. He started it", I performed a series of cartwheels and front flips to get in a close range, but the water alchemist sent a large burst of water my way. I lost my balance trying to avoid it, but safely managed to do a last minute hand spring.

"Ha", Ed scoffed, whizzing past me, "You're just as useless when it comes to water. Like your lousy Colonel."

I followed behind him shouting, "Colonel Mustang is much more cooler than you are." I jumped and slid down a railing of stairs, then stepped and leaped off Ed's shoulders, launching myself into the air, "Thanks for the boost", I winked.

"Don't call me Pipsqueak!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", snapping my fingers, letting a flame ignite. I flicked it at our assailant, but wait. Where'd he go?

"Ah ah ah. Gotta be quicker than that!" he hit me right in the back.

"Big Brother, he's attacking our blind spots!"

"Looks like it, Al", Edward lunged a spear he had in his hand, but the water alchemist dodged by several inches, "Dang it!"

Meanwhile, that guy's punch had knocked the wind out of me, and I had no control of my descent. "Al, catch her!"

"Got it", Al clapped and pressed his palms to the earth. It elevated and made him soar.

Instead of feeling the hard impact of the ground, I felt his strong metal arms cradling me. "Thanks, Alphonse…"

He gently put me down to get a breather, "Any time!"

After pulling myself together and dusting myself off, I said, "It's a good thing we at least led him to a deserted part of the city. His name was in the report. What was it?"

"Mmm, I believe it's William Forte **( A/n- Pronounced Fort. I came up with his last name while seeing my siblings watch Little Einsteins. You can't blame me. I was stumped.)** He escaped death row recently after committing a string of murders. All military personnel", he responded.

"I see…Well, let's not give him another chance to fight back."

"Right", Al nodded.

"Harley, Alphonse! Watch out!", behind us, Ed sent a wave of lightning through the ground. We hopped on the various pieces of large rubble sailing upward, but so did Forte.

"Didn't think I could dodge that, huh", he cackled, "Well think again!"

As he whipped one line of water after another, I zipped here and there on the ground below, leaping off the remaining rocks.

Edward and Alphonse did there best to avoid the sharp turns, angles, and edges the water was making. It cut once on Ed's cheek, leaving a trickle of blood, and made several scratches on Al's armour.

"Maybe so, but you probably can't dodge this!" shouted Ed.

"Huh?", Forte looked puzzled.

"Harley, now!" yelled Al.

I had scaled a large brick building, leaped off and pulled a roundhouse kick to his head. It made contact and knocked him out of the air.

After clapping, Al made a fist out of the earth that pounded him toward Ed, and Ed did the same, but sent him toward me.

As I headed toward the ground, I made an aerial spin, snapping and sending flames down to Forte like a whip; singing his arms and his clothes. I hit the ground, skidding on my feet, and Forte tumbled after me.

Ed and Al came running, and we exchanged fist bumps and high fives.

"You look liked a mess", Al laughed.

He was right. My hair ties broke, so my braids were everywhere. "Haha, not too bad for Mustang's pet", approved Edward. I beamed, "Likewise, Pipsqueak".

 **There you have it. Harley and the Elric brothers kicked some serious butt if I do say so myself. Haha, review at your leisure and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
